Deadpool VS Mask
Deadpool VS Mask is the upcoming 118th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Deadpool from Marvel Comics and The Mask from the series of the same name in a battle between wacky comic book killers. Deadpool will be reprised by Curtis Arnott (Takahata101) and Mask will be voiced by Kyle Igneczi. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deadpool Wiz: Every famous superhero has a special something that makes them recognizable. Some are gothic knights of darkness, a showcase of order versus chaos. Some are instantly relatable, a prime example of an average person in a not-so-average world. Boomstick: And some are shoved in your face over and over and OVER AGAIN until you just can’t take it anymore! (An animated avatar of Deadpool appears on-screen.) Deadpool: Aw, shucks! Are you talking about me? You’re such a sweet talker~! Boomstick: GO AWAY. Deadpool: We've been through this, but why stop a good thing? Hi, I'm Wade Wilson, masterful mercenary and twice robbed of winning People Magazine’s "Sexiest Man Alive" award. Way back, I got stuck in a seriously shitty situation called Cancer, the worst supervillain. But then the good folks of Department K offered me a cure! Sounded great, until I learned the big plot twist. Wiz: Department K is actually a sect of the Weapon X program, a top-secret project for crafting super-soldiers by any means necessary. Boomstick: They shot Wade up with 50 CCs of hot, creamy Wolverine juice. It gave him the same crazy healing factor, but also turned his face into an improv comedy prop. Weasel: You look like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado. Wade: Yeah... Wiz: After escaping in gruesome fashion, Wade resumed his life as a mercenary, taking the name, Deadpool. The Mask Wiz: Psychologist Carl Jung once described a persona as a kind of mask. Designed on the one hand to make a definite impression on others, and the other to conceal the true nature of the individual. Boomstick: Uh, right! Wiz: Basically who we are on the inside is different than who we are on the outside. But what if putting on a mask could actually reveal who was underneath it. Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Deadpool and the Mask are that they are both comedic comic book anti-heroes with the power of toon force and are known for breaking the fourth wall. Both are also known for being incredibly brutal fighters that are nearly impossible to kill. They were also once ordinary people that gained superpowers which turned them completely insane and have a similar sense of absurd and violently bloody humor within their characters and comic series. *This is the 11th Marvel VS non-DC episode, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the fourth episode to be animated in a hand-drawn style, after Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Mario VS Sonic (2018). *This is the fifth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. *This is ninth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Sasuke VS Hiei. *This is the 17th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the tenth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the second episode to feature a combatant who returned twice, after Black Panther VS Batman. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles. Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors